Laminates are layered materials. They may be used in a large variety of applications, including, but not limited to, the packaging and labelling fields. In some instances, laminates are formed from polymeric films which are adhered together. Other laminates include a variety of materials, which may or may not include plastic. Laminates sometimes display decorative images or information.
A blister pack is a term for several types of pre-formed plastic packaging used for small consumer goods, foods, and for pharmaceuticals.
A blister pack is typically composed of two parts, one of which is typically flat and the other of which has a raised portion, creating a cavity in which an object can reside between the two parts.